daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ximena Duque
Ximena Duque (Born January 30, 1985, Cali, Valle del Cauca, Colombia), is a Colombian actress and model. 'Biography' She was born in born in Cali, Valle del Cauca, Colombia, on January 30, 1985 and at age 12 moved to Miami, Florida, where she began to study acting, diction and accent neutralization. Duque has a son named Christian Carabias Duque, who was born on May 16, 2004. '2002-2009: Beginnings' Ximena got her start on the reality show Protagonistas de Novela, dedicated to seeking acting talents.3 In 2005, she began her acting career in the soap opera Soña no cuesta nada, where she played Jenny. In 2007 participates in Pecados Ajenos as María Águilar. The next year is part of the telenovela Valeria playing Ana Lucía Hidalgo. Also part of the soap opera El rostro de Analía, where she shared credits with Elizabeth Gutiérrez. In 2009 she had a small role in the telenovela Victorinos. Throughout the years, Ximena Duque has served on several soap operas with Telemundo. '2010-present: New project's' In 2010, she participated in the telenovela Bella calamidades, a new version of the Cinderella Story. That same year also form the cast of the telenovela Alguien te mira, remake of Chilean telenovela. Where she co-starred with David Chocarro and Géraldine Bazán. In 2011, she joins the Univision television network. Where he joined the cast of the soap opera Sacrificio de Mujer. In the same year, she has her first lead role as Carola Conde joining the cast of La casa de al lado, which also shares credit with David Chocarro. In 2012 she gets her second lead role in the telenovela Corazón valiente, with Adriana Fonseca and Fabián Ríos, where she obtained two awards including "The Perfect Couple" and "The richest Kiss", which shares with Fabian Rios. In the same year she had a protagonist role in El rostro de la venganza In 2013 he participated in the telenovela Santa Diabla, as the main antagonist, in 2014 she won for "The Best Bad Girl" in Premios Tu Mundo. In that same year participated in the Web Novela Mía Mundo. In late August 2014, actor David Chocarro, published through his Twitter a picture next to Ximena, recording the web where they appear novel Villa paraíso, in which she is the protagonist of the story. Ximena also talked a bit about her character in the soap opera that will air on Telemundo's official website: I love my character, I actually tell a story. It turns out that I wanted to change because the fans wanted it back asked me to be blonde, then I took a few "high lights" (lights in her hair), and finally I put all blonde but I did not like, because I saw the character in the soap opera mini and it is a humble woman studying. I mean, I had nothing to do with the look that I had done with the character and I had to switch back, because I start recording — Ximena Duque When finished the recordings of the telenovela, actress ends her contract with Telemundo telenovela Dueños del paraíso, which will be released in 2015, confirmed that the actress would move to Hollywood with her boyfriend Carlos Ponce, for start working in movies and TV series. In 2015 she starred in the movie Morir soñando with the actor Pedro Moreno. It was announced in 2016 that she would join the NBC Soap opera Days of Our Lives. Category:Days of our lives actress